The Rider
by TetsuyaHorii 21
Summary: Naruto jadi pahlawan...?
1. Chapter 1

Yohohoho…

Selamat datang di fanfic ke-3 milikku yang berjudul _**THE RIDER**_, dan selamat menikmati tulisan-tulisan yang aneh dan GAJE ini.

WARNING: bisa menimbulkan **kebinguungan, ketidak pahaman, keanehan, keprihatinan, dan ke GAJE an.**

Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kashimoto

Genre: Tidak Diketahui (?)

.

.

_**AWAL DARI SEGALANYA**_

Naruto POV

Aku mulai membuka mataku, dan melihat keluar jendela sekolah. Aku melihat seorang gadis cantik yang sedang membaca buku dibawah pohon, dialah sang pujaan hati ku. Namanya adalah Hyuga Hinata, dia sangat cantik. Entah sudah berapa kali aku ingin mengatakan suka pada nya, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Ayolah, aku belum pernah punya pengalaman seperti menembak seorang gadis, apalagi gadis itu adalah dia.

"hah" desah ku, dan ini adalah desah ku yang ke 19 kali nya.

"hoi…. Naruto, kau kenapa?"

"HUAAA… KIBA, jangan mengagetkan ku! Hampir saja aku mati jantungan" protesku ke Kiba, meski secara teknis aku yang salah karna melamun. Hehehe… ^,v

"hah…? Apa aku tidak salah dengar, bukannya kau yang melamun, aku hanya memanggil mu saja tau"

"iya-iya…" jawabku mengalah.

"eh, ngomong-ngomong kau melihat apa…?" Tanya Kiba sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"sudalah, bukan urusanmu…" jawabku dengan nada ketus.

"ayolah, pasti seorang gadis ya…?"

"b bukan, sudalah bukan urusan mu, dan PERGI KE BANGKU MU SENDIRI SANA…!" omel ku, sambil menendang Kiba pergi dari hadapan ku.

Dan tanpa disadari aku dan Kiba sudah diperhatikan oleh Kurenai-sensei dan seluruh kelas.

"Kiba, Naruto apa yang kalian lakukan HAH…!" marah Kurenai-sensei dengan wajah menyeramkan itu kepada kami berdua. Cih, mati aku kalau berhadapan dengan sensei ini.

"m maafkan kami Sensei" kata kami berdua kepada Kurenai-sensei.

"kalau begitu CEPAT kalian berdiri di luar kelas…!"

"sekarang sensei…?" Tanya Kiba dengan bodoh nya itu. Dalam hati aku hanya bisa bisa nyebut berkali-kali kepada Yang Maha Kuasa.

"tahun depan…"

"syukurlah…" kata Kiba dan kembali duduk di bangku nya.

KIBA…! Kau bodoh atau apa sih..? dan kenapa aku harus mendapat teman sebodoh dia…? Kemudian aku melihat Kurenai-sensei, ternyata urat di kepalanya sudah keluar semua. Gawat, aku harus cepat-cepat lari dari sini. Dan langsung saja aku pergi keluar kelas dan menunggu ajal Kiba.

3

2

1

DUAAAAK

"SEKARANG BODOH…!" teriak Kurenai-sensei dari dalam. Saat aku mencoba mangintip dari celah pintu, Kiba sudah terpental dan menindih ku. Kemudian aku tak ingat apa-apa.

.

.

.

Saat aku membuka mata ku, aku sudah berada di UKS, kemudian aku melihat sekeliling ku, ternyata ada kiba yang sedang duduk di sampingku. Kepalanya ada perban, mungkin itu bekas serangan oleh Kurenai-sensei.

"yo, apa kabar Naruto, kau baik-baik saja…?"

"BAIK KEPALA MU….! Dasar BAKA KIBA…!" teriak ku tepat di sebelah kupingnya. Mati-mati dah itu anak.

"apa….?"

Hah…? Dia bilang 'apa', dia yang sudah tuli apa aku yang sudah gila ya….? Padahal aku sudah teriak-teriak di depan TEPAT telinga nya itu…

"Naruto…? Hoi… kau tidak apa-apa….?"

"YA TUHAN… KENAPA AKU HARUS DAPAT TEMAN SEPERTI DIA…? APA SALAH KU YA TUHAN…?"

"hehehe… itulah hebat nya aku…"

1

2

3

"NARU KICK…!" teriak ku sambil menendang nya keluar ruangan.

"HUAAAA…!" teriak si Kiba BAKA itu.

Naruto POV End's

.

.

.

_Di Luar Sekolah_

"hmm… jadi ini tempat nya…" kata seseorang misterius yang mempunyai rambut bewarna merah darah yang acak-acakaan, dan mata kanan bewarna merah darah, sedangkan yang kiri bewarna emas.

"_**GRRRR….**_"

"hmm…? Ternyata mereka masih mengikuti ku…, hah apa boleh buat" kata laki-laki misterius ini sambil tersenyum ala IBLIS.

"HENSHIN…!" teriak laki-laki misterius itu.

.

.

.

_Di Kantin_

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Lee, dan Sai sedang berkumpul di kantin menikmati makanan mereka.

" hei Naruto… aku pinjam PR matematika nya ya…" ucap Rock Lee dengan senyuman 'clink clink' nya.

"memang nya kau belum mengerjakan PR itu…?" tanya Naruto kepada Lee.

"belum…habisnya sulit semua, meskipun aku sudah berusaha dengan semangat MEMBARA ku ini, tapi masih tetap sulit…" ucap Lee sambil memakan roti nya kembali.

"kalau begitu, Teme aku pinjam PR matematika mu…"

"hah…? Jadi maksud mu…?" kata Lee yang sudah was-was.

"ya… aku juga belum mengerjakannya…." Jawab Naruto dengan wajah Inconect.

GUBRAK

Lee hanya ber 'GUBRAK' ria. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan tingkah mereka.

"kalau begitu bilang saja dari tadi Naruto…" ucap Lee yang sudah bangun kembali.

"memangnya kenapa…? Tidak boleh….?" Jawab Naruto dengan Deathglear nya.

"b boleh kok"

.

DUAAAR

Tiba-tiba terdengar ledakan yang sangat keras entah dari mana.

"a apa itu…?" kata Naruto waspada.

"KYAAAA….! m monster…" teriak salah satu murid. Dan kemudian semua siswa pada panic dan lari-lari tidak jelas.

"GRRRR…!" geram monster itu.

Dorr Dorr Dorr Dorr

Terdengar suara tembakan, ternyata ada seseorang yang menembaki monster itu. "yo monster jelek, mau lari kemana kau hah,permainan kita belum selesai" kata seseorang yang memegang dua pistol ditangannya, dan orang itu mengenakan armor-armor seperti Kamen Rider.

"a apa itu…?" Tanya Naruto yang terkejut.

"mana ku tahu, tiba-tiba saja mereka dating dan membuat kekacauan" jawab Sasuke dengan nada cuek. (walaupun stuasi seperti ini dimasih sempat cuek…? Hah… ==V)

_balik ke pertarungan_

"Grrrr…!" geram monster itu.

"sudalah, langsung kita selesaikan saja permainan ini…." Kata orang itu sambil memasukan kunci aneh ke dalam Belt nya.

**FULL ATTACK**

"bye…" kata orang tersebut sambil menembaki secara beruntun monter itu hingga meledak.

DUAAAAR

Akibat ledakan yang menghasilkan api itu, dan tanpa di sengaja ada api yang mengenai rambut Naruto. Langsung saja api itu membakar rambut Naruto.

"eh…? AARRGGHHTT…! Rambutku rambutku….!" Teriak Naruto sambil memadamkan api yang ada di rambutnnya. Bukannya Naruto dibantuin oleh teman-temannya, tapi malah dijauhi.

"KALIAN JAHAT…" ucap Naruto yang sedang pundung di pojokan (api nya sudah padam).

.

"hei kau…" panggil Sasuke kepada orang itu.

"hmm…?" orang itu hanya membalikan badannya kea rah Naruto dkk.

"kau siapa…?" Tanya Sai.

"aku…?" Tanya balik orang itu sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"ya…"

"aku…. GunFlame, salam kenal dan sampai jumpa…." Kata orang itu, kemudian menembaki tanah hingga debu-debu menutupi dirinya.

"HEII KAU…!" teriak Naruto yang berlari kearah orang itu.

"eh…? Kok hilang…?" kata Naruto

.

.

.

_Tujuh Hari Kemudian_

Naruto POV

Sejak kejadian tujuh hari lalu, kantin menadi hancur lebur, hingga kini pun masih diperbaiki. Dan yang paling penting, siapa orang itu?

"hah…" desah ku sambil menolehkan ku ke jendela.

Eh…? Itukan Hinata…? Dia manis sekali… ^^v

Dia sedang berbicara dengan Sakura rupanya. Hmm… masa sih dia temenan dengan Sakura GALAK itu…?

(Tiba-tiba Sakura dari halaman sekolah ke jendela tepat di jendela Naruto sambil memberi Deathglear terbaik nya)

HAH…! Sakura melihat kesini, apa dia tahu apa yang aku pikirkan. AARRGGHHTT pasti aku akan mati sepulang sekolah ini.

HIII…. TIDAAAAAAK…!

TENG TONG TENG TONG

Naruto POV End's

Suara bel sekolah pun berbunyi, dan semua siswa pun telah masuk kedalam kelas mereka masing-masing. Tapi Naruto masih sibuk dengan ketakutannya itu.

"semuanya kita kedatangan teman baru, nah ayo masuk " kata Kakashi-sensei sambil mempersilahkan murid baru tersebut.

Dan…

Seorang laki-laki yang mempunyai rambut bewarna merah darah acak-acakkan, dan mata sebelah kanan bewarna merah darah, dan yang kiri bewarna emas.

"salam kenal semua, namaku Tetsuya Haito. MOHON BANTUANNYA" ucap seorang yang bernama Tetsuya Haito.

"KYAAA TAMPANNYA…!" para siswa perempuan mulai bermata 'LoveCombo'.

_**Author POV (?)**_

_**Hah… andai saja itu aku…**_

_**Sayangnya aku ini bukan Tetsuya Haito, tapi Tetsuya Horii.**_

_**T,Tv**_

_**Author POV End's (?)**_

"nah Tetsuya, silahkan duduk di kursi yang kosong itu" ucap Kakashi-sensei sembil menunjuk bangku kosong di samping Naruto.

.

Naruto POV

'Orang ini…?' batin ku sambil melihat nya.

Naruto POV End's

TENG TONG TENG TONG

Saat jam istirahat Tetsuya langsung dikerumuni oleh kerumunan gadis-gadis. "eh..? ada apa ini…?" kata Tetsuya yang kebingungan karna dikerubuni oleh gadis-gadis ini dan langsung diwawancarai oleh mereka.

"hohoho… Sasuke, sepertinya kepepuleranmu itu telah disaingi oleh anak baru itu ya…" Tanya Kiba sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"hal itu malah membawa berkah bagi ku… karna tidak akan ada lagi wawancara dari mereka lagi, hah… legah nya" ucap Sasuke yang sudah seperti orang habis keluar dari toilet (?).

"oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kau itu kenapa sih Sai? Dari tadi senyum-senyum tidak jelas…" kata Lee yang heran dengan Sai. Tapi Sai hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala.

"biar kutebak, pasti mulut mu itu kram karna senyum-senyum teruskan…?" tebak Naruto. Kemudian Sai menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

'sudah kami duga' batin mereka kecuali Sai.

'itulah akibat nya jika menirukan seorang Gin Ichimaru' batin Naruto.

_**_di saat Gin Vs Ichigo_**_

"_**HUAACHIM…!" tiba-tiba Gin bersin.**_

"_**heh kau kenapa hah…?" Tanya ichigo.**_

"_**entalah sepertinya ada yang membicarakan ku…" jawab gin sambil mengusap-ngusap hidungnya.**_

_**_BACK TO STORY_**_

Tetsuya POV

Fiuuh sepertinya aku bisa lolos dari kerumunan orang-orang tak berguna itu. Apakah seperti ini jika ada murid baru di Negara ini…? Hah…

Ngomong-ngomong aku masih belum menemukan anak itu. Hmm… Jiraya-sama hanya memberi petunjuk yang tidak jelas. Masa Cuma dibilang 'rambutnya itu jabrik'…

Hah…

"DISINI BANYAK YANG BERAMBUT JABRIK TAHU…!" teriakku, tiba-tiba semua orang melihatku.

"m maaf… hehehe…."

Tetsuya POV End's

TENG TONG TENG TONG

Bel pulang sekolahpun telah berbunyi, dan kini terlihat Naruto yang sedang nggendap-ngendap untuk pulang.

"sepertinya aman… hahaha, mana mungkin Sakura tahu… hahaha…." Ucap Naruto sambil mengibaskan tangan nya untuk menghapus ingatan tentang saat SAKURA MARAH BESAR.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memegang bahu Naruto dan berkata.

"siapa yang bilang aman HAH…!" marah sakura.

"(GLEK) s Sakura… apa kabar hahaha…" Naruto hanya bisa pucat pasi.

"NARUTO…!" teriak Sakura sambil member Hadiah SPECIAL. Yaitu SAKURA PUCH (?).

"AAAAAA" Naruto kemudian terpental.

"t tunggu dulu Sakura, aku tidak bermaksud menyindir kok… becanda,bercanda, hahahaha…." Ucap Naruto sambil mundur beberapa langkah.

"aku tahu itu bukan bercanda Naruto, kau kira kita sudah berapa lama kenal.. hah...!" Sakura kini sudah AKUMA(Iblis) Mode, dan bersiap-siap menghajar Naruto.

"SAKURA…. TIDAAAAK…"

DUAG DUK TOK PLAK Meong(?)

"a ampun" Naruto kini sudah K.O total, inilah akibat jika mengejek seseorang yang bernama Haruno Sakura. (Author hanya bisa tertawa batin melihat Naruto)

"baiklah, hari ini aku lagi baik hati, (_**Author: karna nanti Sakura akan kencan dengan Sasuke. ^,v)**_ jadi akan aku ampuni..." uap sakura yang sudah membelakangi Naruto untuk pulang. TAPI, tiba-tiba…

"GRRRRR…!"

"Sakura di atas mu…!" teriak Naruto yang melihat ada monster datang tiba-tiba ada di atas sakura yang akan bersiap untuk membunuhnya. Sakura melihat keatas sambil terkejut, lalu menutup matanya 'apakah ini akhirku…?' itulah pikirannya sekarang. Dramatis ya un (kerasukan Imagin Deidara {?}).

DOOR DOOR

Tiba-tiba dua tembakan tepat mengenai sang monster. Sakura membuka matanya, 'aku selamat, ye akhirnya kencanku dengan Sasuke benjalan lancar…' pikiran batin (yang aneh)Sakura muncul lagi.

"Sakura, cepat lari…" perintah Naruto kepada Sakura kemudian melihat siapa yang menembak monster itu. 'orang itu lagi' batin Naruto ketika melihat orang misterius yang memakai Armor-armor yang bernama GunFlame.

"merepotkan, akan ku bereskan sekarang juga…." Gerutu GunFlame sambil menembakkan pistolnya kearah monster tadi, tapi sayangnya semua tembakan itu dihindari oleh monster secepat Clock Up milik Kamen Rider Kabuto. 'cepat' pikir GunFlame terkejut.

"**Grrr… kau tak akan bisa menyentuh ku…. Grrr…!"** ucap monster itu lalu menyerang GunFlame secara bertubi-tubi hingga GunFlame tak sempat menembak dan terpental jauh kearah Naruto berada. (Sakura udah pergi kok ==V)

"ukh, ternyata Volca tingkat dua ya…. Pantas kuat" gerutu GunFlame sambil menembak monter yang disebut Volca itu, tapi usahanya sia-sia karna si Volca dapat dengan mudah menghindari serangan tersebut. "AARRGGHHTT…! VOLCA BR*NG*EK…!" teriak GunFlame sambil menebak 'Gila-gilaan'.

"k kau kan… YANG WAKTU ITUKAN…!" teriak Naruto tepat di telinga GunFlame. (aw)

"SAKIIIIIT…! APA-APAAN KAU INI HAH…!" GunFlame langsung menutupi tlinganya, tak sengaja pula tembakannya nyasar kearah pot yang ada di atas jendela sekolah, kemudian pot itu jatuh dan tepat mengenai kepala si Volca. (Volca pingsan sementara)

"HEI ORANG ANEH… JANGAN BERTERIAK DI TELINGA ORANG…!" teriak GunFlame tak mau kalah dari Naruto.

"Hei… kau yang waktu itu kan…?"

"iya-iya aku yang waktu itu, memangnya kenapa…?"

"tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ragu jadi aku bertanya…"

"o orang ini…" geram GunFlame yang sudah memanas.

_Sementara Itu_

"_**Grrr…. Kepalaku…. Awas saja orang itu, tak akan aku ampuni… GRRRR…**_" sang Volca pun bersiap menyerang Naruto dan GunFlame dengan kecepatannya itu.

_Back To Naruto&GunFlame_

Sementara Naruto dan GunFlame sedang bertengkar tidak jelas sang Voloca berlari dengan kecepatan super untuk menyerang Naruto dan GunFlame. TAPI….

"DIAM KAU…!" teriak Naruto dan GunFlame kemudian menendang sang Volca saat menuju kearah Naruto dan GunFlame. Dan hasilnya sang Volca terpental akibat tendangan mereka.

"AARRGGHHTT… sudalah, akan ku selesaikan ini…" GunFlame lalu memasukan kunci aneh kedalam Belt nya. Kemudian….

**FULL ATTCK**

GunFlame langsung menembaki sang Volca dengan beruntun, tapi semua itu dapat dihindari oleh sang Volca.

"cih... dia cepat sekali…." Gerutu GunFlame.

Sang Volca langsung menyerang GunFlame hingga terpental lalu GunFlame kembali ke bentuk _manusianya_.

"k kau kan…" Naruto pun terkejut karna yang dilihatnya ini adalah si anak baru dikelasnnya.

"ukh ukh… tak kusangka akan terbongkar secepat ini, tapi kenapa harus dengan si kucing ini ya…"

"HEI… KAU MENGEJEKKU….!"

"hmm… mungkin…" kata GunFlame eh, maksudku Tetsuya Haito. ;mungkinkah dia adalah orang yang dicari Jiraiya-sama…?" batin Tetsuya.

"KAU…!" Naruto kini sudah memanas.

"_**HEI… kalian jangan melupakan aku, GRRRR…!**_" ternyata sang Volca dari tadi di abaikan oleh mereka berdua. Kasihan. Sang Volca langsung menyerang Naruto.

"KUCING AWAS…!" Tetsuya ingin menolong Naruto, tapi tempatnya sekarang ini terlalu jauh darinnya, apalagi kalau sang Volca cepat sekali.

"JANGAN MEMANGGIL KU KUCING, ORANG BARU…! NARU PUCH…!" Naruto langsung mememukul muka sang Volca hingga jatuh sesaat, tapi pada akhirnya…

"TANGAN KU…. Keras sekali sih muka monster itu… ittai" Naruto hanya bisa mengusap-ngusap tanggannya.

"hah…!" Tetsuya hanya bengong. 'dia sanggup memukul Volca itu, tapi Volca itu sangat cepat gerakannya sampai-sampai peluru pistolku tak bisa mengenainya… tapi orang ini…?' batin Tetsuya terkejut.

"kau hebat juga ya kucing…"

"jangan panggil aku Kucing…. Aku punya nama, namaku NARUTO UZUMAKI…" teriak Naruto.

"hahaha… baiklah Naruto salam kenal, namaku Tetsuya…" Tetsuya langsung menjabat tangan Naruto.

"hei… ini bukan waktunya kenalan, lihat itu…!" Naruto menunjuk Volca yang sedang berdiri lagi.

"_**GRRRR… DASAR ANAK-ANAK SIALAN…!**_" sang Volca langsung mengeluarkan cakar-cakarnya.

"Naruto… kau mau bantu aku tidak…?"

"hah…? Bantu apa…?"

"bantu mengalahkan dial ah, masa bantu makan ramen…?"

"RAMEN…! Mana-mana sini biar aku bantu" mata Naruto langsung menjadi ramen. Tetsuyya yang melihat itu jadi Sweatdroped.

"AARRGGHHTT… sudalah, Naruto cepat pakai ini di pinggan mu kemudian langsung tekan ketiga tombol abu-abu ini dengan cepat… oh ya, terus bilang 'Henshin' ya…" Tetsuya lalu memberikan sebuah Belt kepada Naruto.

"b baiklah…" Naruto lalu memasang belt di pinggangnya dan Tetsuya juga memasang Belt yang sama ke pinggangnya lalu menekan ketiga tombol bewarna abu-abu secara cepat.

"HENSHIN..!"teriak mereka berdua secara bersamaan.

**CHANGE UP**

Tiba-tiba ada banyak bagian-bagian armor yang muncul di sekeliling Naruto dan Tetsuya lalu semua armor-armor tersebut melekat di Naruto dan Tetsuya.

"wah… apa ini…" Naruto terkejut melihat dirinya telah dipenuhi armor-armor yang aneh. (terserah kalian mau bayangin wujud Naruto sekarang)

"sudalah… kau diam saja dan hajar saja dia… dan nama mu dalam wujud ini adalah SaberFlame.." Tetsuya menunjuk sang Volca yang berlari kearah mereka.

"BAIKLAH…!" jawab Naruto semangat.

"_**GRRRR…!**_"

"MENGHINDAR…!" teriak Tetsuya yang menghindar, tapi Naruto diam saja (lebih tepatnya tidak mengerti apa-apa).

"EH…!" Naruto langsung menahan Volca itu hinga berhenti.

"_**APA? INI TIDAK MUNGKIN**_…" sang Volca terkejut .

"ternyata ini tak sesulit menghajar lima preman ya… RASAKAN INI…! NARU PUCH…!" Naruto lalu memukul Volca itu hingga terpental.

"dia manusia bukan sih….?" Tetsuya sweatdroped, lalu memasukan Kunci aneh kedalam beltnya.

**DUAL GUN**

Lalu ada dua pistol yang muncul di tangan Tetsuya, kemudian Tetsuya menembak Volca yang sedang berusaha bangun jadi jatuh lagi.

"_**KALIAN…! GRRRR..**_" Volca tersebut lalu menyemburkan api kepada Naruto dan Tetsuya.

"APA…? dia bisa melakukan itu juga ya…?" Naruto langsung mengindari semburan api tersebut.

"cih… menghadapi Volca tingkat dua ini memang merepotkan…" gerutu Tetsuya sambil menembaki Volca itu, tapi semua tembakannya dapat dihindari Volca tersebut.

"hei, bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan senjata, sedangkan aku tidak…?" Naruto langsung protes.

'sepertinya Naruto lebih unggul dalam menangani Volca yang gerakannya cepat ini, kalau begitu…' batin Tetsuya.

"NARUTO PAKAI INI…!" Tetsuya langsung melempakan kunci aneh kepada Naruto, Naruto pun menangkapnya.

"b bagaimana cara pakai nya…?" Naruto pun kebingungan dengan kunci aneh ini.

"kau lihat lubang di samping ketiga tombol yang ada di belt mu… lalu masukan kunci itu seperti kau menggunakan kunci biasanya…" jelas Tetsuya yang sedangmenembaki Volca.

"baiklah…" Naruto pun langsung memasukan kunci itu seperti yang dikatakan Tetsuya, lalu….

**SABER NIGHT**

Muncullah pedang besar seukuran tubuh Naruto, tapi Naruto hanya bengong melihat pedang besar itu. 'besar sekali…' itulah yang ada dipikiran Naruto.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN B*DOH…! CEPAT BANTU AKU….!"

"iya-iya, dasar cerewet…" lalu Naruto menggakat pedang besar itu. 'ternyata tidak berat…hehehe…" batin Naruto.

"_**GRRRRR…!"**_

"RASAKAN INI MONSTER JELEK…!" Naruto melompat ke atas dan mendarat dengan selamat (?). Lalu menyerang Volca itu dengan cepat. Tapi sayangnya masih dapat dihindari oleh Volca itu. "sial, meleset…" Naruto pun menyerang Volca itu lagi dengan cepat.

"ini saat nya…" Tetsuya langsung memasukan kunci aneh kedalam belt nya. Dan….

**FULL ATTACK**

Tetsuya dengan tenangnya menembak dengan kekuatan penuh, padahal Naruto masih didekat si Volca.

"HUAAA…" Naruto dengan cepat menghindari semua tembakan itu dan tembakan itu tepat mengenai sang Volca. "KAU MAU MEMBUNUH KU YA…!"

"hmm… mungkin…."

"KAU…!"

"sudalah… ini saat mu beraksi, tangkap ini…!" Tetsuya melemparkan lagi kunci kepada Naruto.

"baik…" lalu Naruto melepas kunci yang ada di belt nya dan memasang kunci yang tadi diberi oleh Tetsuya.

**FULL ATTACK**

"RASAKAN INI….! FLAME SLASH…!" Naruto langsung melompat ke atas dan mendarat sambil menebas Volca itu hingga meledak.

DUAAARR

"fiuh akhirnya selesai juga…" kata Naruto sambil melepas belt nya hingga kembali ke wujud nya.

_Di Atap Sekolah_

"lumayan.. HAHAHAHAH…." Ternyata ada orang misterius yang mengintai Naruto dan Tetsuya bertarung. "Naruto Uzumaki dan Tetsuya Haito…" kata orang itu sambil meninggalkan atap sekolah.

.

TBC

Fiuh… akhirnya selesai juga Charpen 1.

Kalau gitu aku ingin minta REVIEW nya ya…. ^,b


	2. Chapter 2

Ketemu lagi dengan saya Tetsuya Horii di Fic ku yg berjudul **The Rider**, sorry ya kalu fic ku ini jelek karna memang segini kemampuanku… T,Ta

Saat nya bala Reviews… ^^b

Ariel: Thanks ya dah baca, dan makasih buat masukannya… aku juga dah baca ulang fic ku di Hp… hasilnya ada banyak kata yg ancur… =3=

Nanti aku belajar lagi deh sama guru bahasa Indonesia…

Wulan-chan: makasih ya dah bilang fic ini keren… ^^ (kenyataannya nih fic jelek *sadar*)

Ini memang hamper mirip sma cerita super sentai, dan ryukendo….

Tapi, wulan chan bilang "Super Sentai Ryukendo" maksud wulan-chan itu gimana ya…? =="a

Apa Super Sentai dan Ryukendo apa Ryukendo itu Super Sentai… , a

Ok, balas review nya dah selesai… hisk, meskipun Cuma ada dua aku terharu… (jarang-jarang ada yg mau review)

Lanjut ke cerita **The Rider**… ^3^

Back Story:

**FULL ATTACK**

"RASAKAN INI….! FLAME SLASH…!" Naruto langsung melompat ke atas dan mendarat sambil menebas Volca itu hingga meledak.

DUAAARR

"fiuh akhirnya selesai juga…" kata Naruto sambil melepas belt nya hingga kembali ke wujud nya.

_Di Atap Sekolah_

"lumayan.. HAHAHAHAH…." Ternyata ada orang misterius yang mengintai Naruto dan Tetsuya bertarung. "Naruto Uzumaki dan Tetsuya Haito…" kata orang itu sambil meninggalkan atap sekolah.

~~.0.~~

WARNING: bisa menimbulkan **kebinguungan, ketidak pahaman, keanehan, keprihatinan, dan ke GAJE an.**

Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kashimoto

Genre: lupa author nya (dihajar readers) aku ingat, Genre nya Humor (entah yg aku buat lucu atau tidak), Adventure, Romance (10% lah, ada yg mau nawar…?)

.

.

_**PERTEMUAN SEORANG TEMAN LAMA**_

Setelah pertarungan selesai, banyak murid-murd yag menuju ke TKP. Melihat hal itu Tetsuya lagsung bersiap kabur.

"eh…? Kau kenapa, kitakan sudah menang..." Tanya Naruto Inconnet.

"diam kucing baka, dan cepatlah minggat darisini karna banyak orang yang akan kesini…. Kau tidak mau identitasmu ketahuan kan…? Bisa-bisa kau dikenai ganti rugi akibat pertarungan ini…" jawab Tetsuya menunjuk lokasi nya sudah hancur lebur, tembok hancur, banyak api bekas ledakan Volca, dan ada pot yang pecah setelah menghantam kepala Volca. Tetsuya pun bersiap kabur.

"ah, iya ya… OI, TUNGGU AKU…." Teriak Naruto sambil mengejar Tetsuya yang sudah kabur dari TKP.

.

Sesampainya di tempat persembunyian, tepatnya di atap sekolah. Tetsuya langsung memberi deathglear kepada Naruto. "hei kucing, awas kau sampai kejadian ini diketahui murid-murid ini…" ancam Tetsuya.

"b baik…" jawab Naruto ketakutan. "baiklah, sekarang jelaskan, mahluk apa tadi, dan kenapa kita bisa berubah seperti tadi…?" Tanya Naruto serius (tumben Naruto serius *dihajar NaruFans*.

"hmm… baiklah, akan ku jelaskan jika kau memberi 1000 Yen padaku..." jawab Tetsuya enteng. (nih anak kesambet Kakuzu apa…? =="a)

"baiklah, nih 1000 Yen nya…"Naruto lansung member uang 1000 Yen kepada Tetsuya. (aduh…*nepuk jidat* Naruto, kau itu terlalu polos atau terlalu baka sih…? =="a)

" thanks… baiklah, akan ku jelaskan…. Pertama-tama mulai dari si mahluk tidak jelas yang ku sebut Volca tadi… ehem ehem…. Mahluk tadi adalah Volca, lebih singkatnya mereka adalah iblis yang seenak jidat mereka tinggal di bumi ini, dan Volca di bagi menjadi tiga tingkat. Pertama tingkat satu, volca tingkat satu itu hanya Volca lemah yang pikirannya hanya mencari mangsa dan bringas, kedua Volca tingkat dua, ialah Volca yang tadi kita lawan, kau sudah lihat sendirikan bagaimana mereka…? Merka itu dua kali lipat kuatnya dibandingkan Volca tingkat satu, mereka bisa berbicara, dan mereka juga mempunyai kemampuan khusus. Ketiga, ini ada lah Volca terkuat, mereka bisa menyamar seperti manusia biasa, dan mereka sepuluh lebih kuat daripada Volca tingkat dua, dan mereka juga mempunyai lebih dari satu kekuatan khusus… hosh hosh…. Baiklah, 1000Yen lagi maka akan kujelaskan mengapa kita bisa berubah seperti tadi… hosh…." Terang Tetsuya. Dengan panjang lebar. (buset dah, nih anak beneran kesambet Kakuzu… =="a).

"ouh… eh…? 1000Yen lagi…? Ya sudah, nih…" kemudian Naruto member Tetsuya uang 1000Yen lagi. (author hanya bisa sweatdrop)

"baiklah, kalau masalah kita bisa berubah seperti tadi bisa dibilang kita hanya dipakaikan sebuat armor agar bisa melawan Volca…" jelas Tetsuya.

"apakah Cuma kita berdua yag bisa berubah…?" Tanya Naruto.

"tidak kok, masih banyak yg seperti kita… tapi sayangnya mereka menyembunyikan identitas mereka…" jawab Tetsuya. Naruto hanya mungut-mungut pertkataan Tetsuya.

"kalau sudah mengerti, aku mau pulang… dan jangan kau katakana ini pada siapapun, kalau kau membocorkannnya… akan ku tempak kepalamu sampai bolong…" ancam Tetsuya.

"b baik…" jawab Naruto gemetaran.

.

_Esok nya di sekolah_

"SEMANGAT SEMANGAT SEMANGAT…..!" teriak Lee seakan kesambet SESUATU. Karna satu kelas sudah terbiasa dengan Lee, jadi mereka Cuma cuek saja.

Tiba-tiba kiba datang dengan kecepatan Eyeshield21(?) nya dan juga teriakteriak tidak jelas. "KAKASHI SENSEI DAH MAU MASUK…" mendengar teriakan itu semua murid langsung duduk di tempatnya masing-masing.

Kemudian Kakashi Sensei pun masuk kedalam kelas. "baiklah, sekarang akan ku absen seperti biasa" jelas Kakashi.

_SKIP aja deh– Di Kantin_

"RAMEN I'AM COMING" tau lah siapa yg teriak ini.

Naruto langsung pergi ke tempat penjualan ramen terlezat di sekolahnya. Tapi…

"RAMen…." Teriakan Naruto langsung berhenti karna kedai ramen di tempatnya sedang tutup. "ada apa ini, kenapa kedai ramen tutup..?" Naruto langsung histeris. Lalu Naruto melihat kertas yang ditempelkan di depat kedai ramen tersebut. "HAH…!? Paman pergi selama tiga minggu….? Berarti, aku tidak akan makan ramen selama tiga minggu… TIDAK…." Naruto langsung tepar di depan kedai.

5 Menit kemudian

Ada seorang pemuda lewat sambil membawa sebuah pot bunga. "loh…?" anak itu bingung melihat Naruto yang sudah tepar di depan kedai. Langsung saja anak itu memetik sebuah bunga yg ada dipot bunga nya itu. "semoga tenang dia alam sana…" anak itu langsung meberikan bunga ke Naruto, dan mendoakan nya, kemudian pergi. (Naruto dah dead ya…? Sampai-sampai di doakan begitu …=="a)

15 Menit kemudian

"OI, AKU BELUM MATI TAU…!" teriak Naruto dengan amarah nya. (kalau belum mati, kenapa lama banget sadar nya…? =="a)

"ck…" Naruto lalu pergi ke kedai Dorayaki untuk membeli Dorayaki disana, dan selanjutnya dia pergi ke tempat teman-temannya.

.

"Naruto kemana saja kau…?" Tanya Lee.

"ke ancol…"

"kapan?"

"5 tahun yang lalu"

"ikut ya"

"boleh, kapan?"

"nanti, saat tahun 2222"

PLETAK

Dan hasilnya Naruto dan Lee mendapat jitakan dari Sasuke.

"nih adak berdua udah gila apa ya…?"

"Bukan gila, tapi kamu error forever" jawab Naruto dan Lee bangga.

'Bangga amat jadi orang error…?' batin smua yang ada di situ kecuali Naruto dan Lee.

-SkipTime- Saat pulang dari ancol, maksudnya sekolah.

"hisk, ForeverAlone lagi…." Gerutu Naruto sambil nangis.

FlashBack

"MINNA… pulang bareng ya, sekalian nanti mampir ke TongFang" teriak Naruto dengan tampang Inconnect kepada grup nya itu.

"GAK" jawab mereka serempak, lalu meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

End FlashBack

"apa salah ku….?" Naruto pun masih menggerutu di tengah perjalanannya itu.

Tiba-tiba….

"HUAAAA" teriak Tetsuya sambil terbang, maksudku jatuh kearah Naruto dan dalam bentuk GunFlame.

"are…? Kenapa…?" ucap Naruto sebelum tertimpa.

BRUK

"ittai… ck, Volca ini memang menyebalkan…" gerutu Tetsuya, dan dia tidak tau apa yang ada dibawahnya sekarang.

"…"

Tetsuya lalu berdiri, lalu melihat kebawa.

"astafirllah… ada kucing kena lindes truk"

"MBAH MU KELINDES TRUK" Naruto lansung menendang Tetsuya, dan tendangannya pun dengan mudahnya dihindari Tetsuya.  
>"sudalah, sekarang kau <strong>Henshin<strong> saja. Cepat" perintah Tetsuya.

"hmm…? Emangnya ada apa…?"

"lihat saja sendiri" jawab Tetsuya lalu menunjukan kearah dua Volca tingkat 2 tersebut.

"hari ini memang benar-benar sial aku" ucap Naruto sambil memasang Belt nya.

"**HENSHIN"** teriak Naruto, lalu disekitar Naruto muncul armor-armor kemudian terpasang ke Naruto.

"yosh, sekarang aku siap…"

"tunggu, aku kira kau kuat. Ternyata lemah toh" ejek Naruto.

"hoi, mereka itu Volca tingkat 2"

"ternyata memang lemah… hohoho: jawab Naruto, kemudian Naruto manghadap kearah Tetsuya. Dan ternyata Tetsuya sudah siap-siap melempar Naruto kearah salah satu Volca dengan aura hitam di sekitar Tetsuya.  
>"GOMEN…!" teriak Naruto setelah dilempar Tetsuya.<p>

BRUK

Tepat sasaran, Naruto langsung mengenai salah satu Volca tersebut. Mereka berdua langsung terbang sekitar tiga blok dari sana. (jauh juga lemparannya. ==b)

"akan ku urus kau nanti kucing" ucap Tetsuya dengan kesalnya. Lalu Tetsuya menambaki Volca yang ada didepannya.

-Ke Naruto-

NARUTO POV

Aku pun segera membuka mataku, lalu aku melihat Volca yang tidak jelas asal-usul nya. Dan KENAPA BUKAN HINATA SAJA YANG ADA DI HADAPAN KU SEKARANG? Kenapa harus Volca ini…? Dan awas saja kau anak baru yang baru masuk sudah ada Fans nya. Tunggu, kenapa aku malah memujinya….?

ARGHT… bodohnya aku. Kemudian aku pundung di pojokan.

END NARUTO POV

"**HOI, kenapa kau malah pundung…?**" Tanya sang Volca itu.

"tidak apa-apa, aku hanya berpikir, kenapa yg ada dihadapan ku ini adalah mahluk tidak jelas. Dan knapa bukan perempuan yang aku sukai saja…" jawab Naruto terus terang. Saking terangnya sampai silau.

"**DAFUQ…! Nih anak jujur banget**" Volca pun langsung terkejut.

"Problem…?" Tanya Naruto dengan gaya TrollFace. Sedangkan sang Volca hanya bisa PokerFace.

"**SUDALAH, SEKARANG KAN KU AKHIRI SAJA INI…!**"

"cotto matte, itu kata-kata ku… kenapa kau ambil…?"

"**Problem…?**" kini giliran sang Volca yang TrollFace, sedangkan Naruto hanya PokerFace.

"ONORE…"

Dan saat itu sang Volca langsung berlari kearah TongFang, eh maksud ku Naruto untuk meyerangnya.

"tunggu… aku belum siap." Ucap Naruto. Sang Volca lalu menurut, lalu menunggu Naruto sampai siap bertarung. Naruto lalu memasukan kunci ke Belt nya, dan….

**SABER KNIGHT**

Muncullah pedang besar, yang hampir sebesar Naruto, dan Naruto langsung menangkapnnya.

"yosh, sekarang aku sudah siap…"

"**DAFUQ, kenapa aku malah menunggunya…?**" ucap sang Volca lalu pundung dipojokan yang tadi ditempati Naruto saat pundung.

"etto… sekarang apa yang harus ku lakukan…? Hmm…?" Naruto malah binggung sendiri.

"**ARGHT, nih anak bego banget…**" gerutu sang Volca.

Sudalah, sesame Baka jangan menghina…. #Author langsung di tending sama Naruto dan Volca

Kemudian sang Volca lalu menyerang Naruto, dengan cepat Naruto menangkis serangan Volca itu.

FIGHT…!

-Ke Tetsuya-

DOOR DOOR

Suara tembakan Tetsuya pun menggema di dalam gudang tempat Volca yang di hajar nya kabur.

"HOI, kita belum selesai…" Tetsuya masih mengejar sang Volca.

"**Peduli gitu…?**"

"DIAM…!"

DOOR DOOR

Tembakan Tetsuya langsung mengenai sang Volca. Lalu Tetsuya berlari kearah sang Volca untuk menghajarnya. Tapi dengan cepat Volca itu bangun dan menendang Tetsuya. Tetsuya langsung menghindarinya, dan ingin menembak Volca itu. Tapi, Volca itu langsung mundur dan langsung melempari Tetsuya dengan tong yang berat. Saat tong itu mengarah ke Tetsuya, Tetsuya langsung menambaki nya, dan kemudian tong itu meledak mengekuarkan banyak pasir hingga mengghalangi pengelihatan Tetsuya terhadap Volca itu. Tiba-tiba Volca itu muncul dari balik pasir tadi, dan langsung menyerang Tetsuya.

BUUAK

Tetsuya pun terpental dan menabrak dinding yang ada di belakangnya. Tetsuya lalu tersenyum dibalik helm nya, lalu…

"KESEMPATAN…!"

**FULL ATTACK**

Tetsuya langsung menembaki Volca itu secara beruntun, dan akhirnya Volca itu hancur lalu meledak seperti biasa… *TrollFace Author*

"ck, kukira bisa lebih menantang…" gerutu Tetsuya, lalu menyusul ke Naruto.

-Back to NARUTO-

JANKENPON…!

"yes aku kertas…."

"**ck, aku kalah lagi**"

Entah kenapa, tapi mereka malah main Kertas,Batu,Gunting…? Hah…? Saya sekalu author mohon maaf lahir batin idul V3, maksud ku idul fitri, dan mohon maaf karna gangguan mereka juga…. ==V

"yosh, aku yang duluan…." Lalu Naruto mangayunkan pedang besarnya kearah Volca itu. Volca pun langsung menghindarinya. Dan seterus nya…

5 menit kemudian..

"KESEMPATAN…!"

Naruto langsung memasukan kunci kedalam Belt nya. Dan…

**FULL ATTACK**

"ah, SEYAA….!" Teriak Naruto sambil menebas Volca dengan gaya ala Eiji Hino. Tapi Volca yang ditebas Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang dan tiba-tiba juga muncul dibelakang Naruto.

"WHAT….!? Kok bisa…?" Tanya Naruto pada Volca itu.

"**Rahasia gan, yang tahu hanya ane, author, sama Yang Maha Besar…"** jawab Volca dengan entengnya, dan langsung memukul Naruto. Naruto langsung terpental kebelakang oleh pukulan Volca itu.

"uhk, kenapa bisa…? Ck…" Naruto langsung berdiri, kemudian menyerang Volca itu, saat Volca itu ingin ditebas Naruto, tiba-tiba Volca itu meghilang.

"k kemana…?" Naruto pun bingung. Tiba-tiba saja ada pukulan yang mengenai Naruto dan entah dari mana pukulan itu berasal. Saat Naruto sudah mulai ambruk, sang Volca tiba-tiba muncul didepan nya dan langsung menendang Naruto hingga terpental.

"uhuk, tenyata kau punya kemampuan menghilang ya…? Sepertinya ini akan sulit…" Naruto pun bangkit. Dan ada aura merah disekitar Naruto. "akan ku akhiri ini.." Naruto pun tersenyum licik di balik helm nya.

"TUNGGU….!" Tiba-tiba saja ada orang tidak jelas di atas gedung lantai lima. Aura merah yang ada di sekitar Naruto pun langsung lenyap, setelah melihat orang tidak jelas itu. Karna silau jadi Naruto juga tidak jelas saat melihatnya. 'siapa dia…?' itulah yang ada dipikiran Naruto.

"**ternyata ada pahlawan kesiangan**" ucap sang Volca itu. Lalu sang Volca melempar batu besar kearah orang itu.

"ck…" orang itu langsung terjun dari gedung itu untuk menghindari batu besar tersebut. Setelah sampai di bawah dengan selamat (?), orang itu terdiam. Dan orang itu berbalik dari arah Naruto dan sang Volca, hingga wajah nya juga tak terlihat.

5 menit kemudian.

"aduh, kaki ku sakit…" ucap orang itu.

GUBRAK

Naruto dan Volca itu langsung ber GUBRAK ria.

"aku kira apa…? Hah…" Naruto hanya sweatdrop.

"**HESHIN….!**" Teriak orang itu, kemudian ada armor-armor disekitar orang itu. Lalu terpasang lah semua armor itu.

"**KAU SIAPA…? HAH…!**" Tanya Volca itu.

"aku…? Aku ini adalah ClawFlame… yoroshiku…"

"apa…? Rider lain kah…?" Naruto kemudian terkejut.

BERSAMBUNG

Yoyoyo… ane minta Riview nya ya… ^^a


End file.
